


Old Pine

by Ya_boi_herondale



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: #homosexuality, Bill doesn’t have a stutter because I kinda forgot about it, Camping, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Gay, I think that’s it for now, Kissing, Lots and lots of gay, M/M, No Henry or Pennywise, Possible smut, Thats why it’s labeled Mature, happiness, i should probably finish my other work before I start a new one, its literally been months since I remember I am a part of this fandom, oh I lied no it’s not, oh that reminds me, ok now i’m done, secret crushes, this was for a class but I said whatever and now I’m posting it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_boi_herondale/pseuds/Ya_boi_herondale
Summary: The Losers club go on a camping trip and there’s a lot of fluff and cuteness. I originally wanted to make a horror story but I said, “Nope this is too cute. Let’s make them have an adventure instead. Wooo!”(The title is based off of the song by Ben Howard. I think it fits the story really well)Enjoy lol... 💕





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yep so here we are. Please leave suggestions because I don’t know where I’m going to take this... 
> 
> (P.S. Since this was for a class, I had to write in a script form. Hopefully it isn’t too complicated and you guys can follow along!!)

(The camera is faced towards a campfire, crackling and warm, glowing to illuminate the space. It is surrounded by pine trees and eight campers seated on logs and stumps.)

Bill’s voice: I don’t know guys…

Ben’s voice: Yeah… I’m with Billy…

(Camera pans up and goes in a circles in front of campers to see everyone’s faces as they talk)

Richie: What? Come on guys! You aren’t _scared_ , are you? (He says this with a teasing laugh and a grin)

Bill: Oh,come _on_ , Rich. Really?

Bev (sarcastic): I don’t know guys… Richie sounds like he’s right…

(Beverly and Richie are seated next to each other. She playfully shoves him with his elbow and he grins back)

Stan: You guys are losers. Why’d we even have to go here anyway. Martha’s Motel looked plenty fine to me.

Mike (shrugs): Because we had to use our new tents somehow. I mean, c’mon.

Richie: What do you think about this guys?

(Richie turns to look at Stan and Eddie. Everyone else does the same)

Eddie: I dunno. I mean, it is kinda, what’s the word I’m looking for? Unsettling?

Stan (nodding): Agreed

Richie: What?! You guys are nuts! This place is awesome. Like, look at the tree over there. Perfect for climbing, am I right? Or the little stream we saw while walking? That was really nice.

Beverly (cupping her mouth and shouting out above Richie’s head): Attention all epic gamers, these people are drags.

(She motions to one side of the fire to where Eddie, Stan, Bill, and Ben are sitting.)

Eddie (getting upset): Oh my God, Richie! Stop being an ass.

Richie: Ok, ok. I’m sorry my little Eddie bear…

Eddie: Oh. My. God. Can you just shut the hell up already?! That’s it. Mike can I come to your tent tonight?

(Eddie turns to Mike and Richie looks stunned which then quickly turns to sarcastically shocked. He knew Eddie wouldn’t actually follow through, but just in case, he gave Mike the look like _Don’t you fucking do it..._ )

Mike: Uh, well, it’s really small and I snore soooo…

Richie: Look Eds, I’m sorry ok? Just come to bed.

(Richie stands up, grabs Eddie’s hand, and starts walking towards their tent. Eddie casts an annoyed look over his shoulder at Mike, but he doesn’t really mean it.)

Richie (with his back still turned to the crowd, he raises his hand and does a wave/salute thing.): Goodnight, loves!

Bev: Bye handsomeeeee.

Stan: Ugh. Affection.

Billy (getting up): Oh shut it Stan. You know you love it.

(Stan stands up to face Bill as Billy grasps both of his hand and walks backward leading him to their tent.)

Stan (blushing): Yeah yeah. Whatever.

(Bill laughs out loud and plants a small peck on his cheek)

Bill: C’mon, let’s get some sleep.

(They unzip and climb into the tent as Bev gets up, yawning, and goes towards her tent as well.)

Bev: Let’s go Benny boy. I need to get my rest if I’m gonna go exploring with Richie tomorrow.

Ben: Okay, I’ll be there in a minute. Let me hang by the fire a little while longer with Mike.

Bev: Okie dokie.

Mike: Thank you for chilling out with me for a while longer.

Ben: Yeah no problem. I actually wanted to talk to you for a minute…

Mike: Yeah sure, what about?

Ben (lowering his voice so the other campers are out of earshot): Well, it’s no secret that you are the only single one here on this trip-

Mike: Way to rub salt in the wound, Ben.

Ben: No no. That’s not what I mean! It’s just that I see the way you look at Stan… And Billy. I just wanted you to know that if you ever wanted me to talk to them for you, I would be happy to. I am pretty charming when it comes to words…

Mike: Oh, um, thanks Ben. Do you think anyone else has noticed? I mean, I thought I was doing pretty good at hiding it…

Ben (chukling): Oh you are. I’m just a little too good with people.

Mike: Oh okay. You know, now that you’ve said all this, I’m going to have to take you up on that offer.

Ben (getting up to join Bev): Sounds good. I’ll see you tomorrow, Mikey boy.

Mike: Nighty night _handsome_.

(Ben laughs and gets in the tent while Mike sits by the fire looking into the embers with hope. Finally, after some time, he gets up, puts the fire out, puts the food away, and gets into his own tent to retire for the night)


	2. Wake Up Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The losers got a good nights sleep.

**Scene** **Two** : (We start the morning after the campfire. Stan and Ben are the first to emerge from their tents)

Stan: Morning…

Ben(yawning): Hey

(Stan has a thermos of coffee and is taking small sips from it as he seats himself on an outdoor chair that they brought)

Stan: How’d you sleep?

Ben: Pretty good actually. I only woke up once because I was cold, but it turns out that Bev just stole the blanket from me…

Stan(laughing): Yep. I’m all too familiar with that

(He looks back at the tent where Bill is still sleeping)

Ben: So how are you guys doing? I feel like you and I don’t get to talk very often.

Stan(looking back to Ben): We’re good. Happy. Although, sometimes we want to hangout with all of you, but be alone at the same time. It’s weird I know. I think it’s just about knowing someone is with us. I don’t know. Sorry, I’m rambling. What about you? How’s Bevie?

Ben: We’re good too. I think she’s trying to get me out of my shell more and more though. It’s a bit weird sometimes with me not being a super open person and her being super outgoing.

Stan: Yeah I know the feeling.

Ben(politely): So you were saying that you and Bill feel lonely or whatever? What exactly do you mean by that?

Stan: I’m not really sure. We like being around other people and stuff, but we want to be with just each other, too. It’s just feels like something is missing…

Ben: Hmm. Interesting.

(At this moment, Mike unzips his tent and steps out. He stands up straight, stretches, yawns, and comes over to join Ben and Stanley)

Mike: Sup guys.

Ben: Hi, Mike.

Stan: Mornin’ Mike: Whatcha guys talking about?

Stan: Oh nothing. Just relationships and whatnot.

Mike: Oh. Are you guys feeling up to breakfast? I was gonna grab the skillet and make some bacon.

Ben: Sounds awesome. I am kinda hungry.

Mike: Alrighty then. Order up.

(Mike moves over to where their giant cooler is and digs out the supplies. Billy then emerges from the tent and Mike looks over his shoulder as Stanley gives Bill a good morning kiss. Mike quickly adverts his eyes back to his task of digging out the Canadian bacon Richie insisted on bringing along)

Bill: Good morning, my love

Stan: Hey, mister.

Bill: Morning, Mikey.

Mike: Heyo. Want some bacon?

Bill: Mmm. Sounds deleicious.

Mike: Coming up.

(After retreiving what he needs, Mike moves over to the fire pit and starts a small fire. Bill stretches out before ducking back into the tent to grab a blanket. He wraps it’s around his shoulder and walks over to sit on Stan’s lap. Ben shoots Mike a look tha says _Don’t worry. I’m working on it..._ )

Ben: I’m gonna go get Bev. She’s gonna want some coffee.

(He gets up and walks a few yards to where the tent Beverly is sleeping is pitched. He unzips the tent and slowly climbs in to gently wake Bev.)

Bill: Wow. It’s beautiful here.

(The forest around them was a landscape of greens and yellows for it was early fall and pine trees were beginning to lose their needles. The sunlight was shining horizontally through the trees casting long shadows over the area. The air smelled deeply of fresh air and pine trees. Woodpeckers could be heard in the distance as well as birds calling to the others like a morning alarm, but a nice one.)

Mike: It sure is…


End file.
